Her Twin
by angelgirl92
Summary: What if Lorelei had a twin? What if her daughter came to Stars Hollow to confront the family that rejected her? How will everybody react, especially since she knows Stars Hollow's two bad boys, Tristan and Jess.
1. Chapter 1

**Her Twin**

I don't own Gilmore Girls (or else I would so have Jess marry me, anyway) only the characters I create and if you steal them in any way I will come for you in the middle of the night when you least expect it. I will get you so stay away from my characters or else.

**Chapter 1: The Encounter **

Naomi Lila Gilmore made her way, in her mom's old pick up truck to the grandparents she never knew, huge house. She was coming to the elder Gilmore's because she needed money, to pay for her mother's funeral and find an apartment in Seattle, both of which weren't easy for different reasons. She knocked on the door and the maid answered. Naomi looked so much like her mother who had the incredible Gilmore traits that the maid let her in without question. She was then led into the dinning room by the maid where she saw her grandparents and a woman and a teenage girl about her age.

"Miss Naomi Lila Gilmore," the maid announced not paying attention to the effect the name had on her employers.

"Who?" Emily Gilmore asked in shock, she couldn't believe she had heard that name. She hadn't heard that name in about 17 years.

"Naomi Lila Gilmore, or do you need a hearing aid, grandmother," Naomi said mocking Emily Gilmore. Lorelei Gilmore was shocked at this.

"What do you want?" Richard Gilmore asked with disdain.

"Me? Oh I just want to live in a nice house, with nice parents, and a dog if available," Naomi said taking on a harsh tone.

"What are you doing here? Is your mother here?" Richard asked taking a softer tone.

"No she isn't here. But you wouldn't know that would you? You didn't even bother to check in on her or me. You helped us with nothing, you were never there. What do I want? I want you to help pay for my mother's funeral and give me some money to buy my own house," Naomi said getting a little hysterical, but calming down in the end.

"What? Laura's dead? What happened?" Emily said in shocked voice.

"What do you care? Now will you help me or not? I need to get to a job if you aren't," Naomi informed them.

"She was our daughter, how did she die?" asked Richard in a stern tone, only to be met with Naomi's icy stare.

"Like I said what do you care? If you'd checked up on us you would know that she had an abusive husband that killed her when she didn't make dinner warm enough," Naomi returned in cold voice.

"What do you mean?" Emily demanded.

"My mom had abandonment issues, guess why. She wasn't great in the guy department so when my dad stayed around when she got pregnant she married him. Then after she had me he turned abusive. You don't want to know all the details," Naomi informed then.

"What's this about your daughter, and granddaughter Mom," Lorelei asked.

"Oh dear," Emily breathed.

"Lorelei you had a twin sister, Laura, and we weren't ready for two children at the same time so we put Laura up for adoption, the youngest of you two my a minute. We didn't keep in touch with her because you proved to be a handful and we had to focus on you," Richard clarified.

Enraged with the answer Lorelei replied, "Don't you dare try to blame me for your obvious mistake. Why wasn't I ever told of her? You and mom could've kept in touch with her, all you had to do was not go to so many parties or plan so many dumb meetings, and you could've done a hundred times more than what you've done for this girl. We're leaving, and you will pay for Laura's funeral in Stars Hallow," she said as she got up and grabbed Rory and Naomi and led them to the door.

"Where are you taking me?" Naomi asked confused, only a handful of people had ever stood up for her and she hadn't seen them in years, and the last person was dead.

"I'm your aunt right? I'm not going to have you going god knows where, or get into the custody of Emily and Richard Gilmore," Lorelei replied giving Naomi a smile.

"Thanks," was all Naomi could say.

"Listen Naomi hear me out, I was wondering if you would want to bury your mother in the Stars Hallow cemetery, it would be easy to go to if you would agree to come and live with my daughter Rory and me," Lorelei proposed.

"Yeah it would be fun, just so you know we are two crazy people, and we would take care of you," Rory interjected.

"If it's not too much trouble, I guess I could stay. I have all my stuff in my mom's truck, and her body is in Seattle I was going to have it sent down anyway. It should get here next week," Naomi assessed.

"Well I would like to welcome you to Stars Hollow and you can call me Aunty Lore, and guess what we are having this cool dance marathon that I'm going to compete in and win, in about two days, want to come?" Lorelei asked.

"Sure, Aunty Lore, but where am I going to sleep?" Naomi pointed out the obvious.

"Well you could sleep in my room, until we clear out the junk room," Rory offered.

"There's my future Harvard graduates mind at work," Lorelei commented rather loudly.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what to say," Naomi meekly said, she was still surprised to say the least. She had never expected to be taken in by anyone of the Gilmore family.

"Don't worry kid, it's the least I can do. I never knew I had a twin sister, it would've made living with those two dictators easier," Lorelei muttered as she took the two girls to their home.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter, i would appreciate any comments/ideas you have.

**Chapter 2: Old Friends**

The next morning Lorelei dragged the two girls out of bed, and was going to show Naomi their everyday ritual of going to Luke's Diner. Naomi wouldn't be going to school for another week so Lorelei was going to let her wander Stars Hallow. They were entering Luke's but Naomi was still half asleep, she was in for a surprise. As she looked up she saw someone she thought she'd never in her life see again.

"Jess!" she yelled as she ran toward him and hugged him.

"Naomi?" Jess asked as he recognized her and embraced her even tighter.

"I can't believe it's you. I thought I'd never see you again," Naomi said as tears came to her eyes.

"Me neither. Guess who's here though. Uncle Luke! Come here now!" Jess yelled upstairs.

"What is it Jess? You know right now I don't have time for your trouble," Luke was saying as a came down the stairs to see the 'niece he never had' as he liked to call her.

"Hey Uncle Luke, how's it going?" Naomi asked, with that Jess and Luke both hugged her and the other and the guys almost started to cry.

"What are you doing here kid? I didn't think **he** would let you see us again, where's your mom?" Luke asked getting a hold on himself.

"I don't think he can really care Uncle Luke. He's in jail," Naomi dodged the other question.

"Where's your mother Naomi?" Luke asked knowing that she was hiding something.

"He got really mad at me one day and she protected me, Luke he killed her," Naomi said as it all finally caught up to her. She had kept her grief at bay by seeking the help she needed to survive and for her mother's funeral. But know there was no stopping the guilt, remorse, and the hopelessness she was facing now.

"Naomi, why don't you come up to Luke's and my place, you can calm down there," Jess suggested seeing that his uncle was about to break.

"You knew my sister?" asked Lorelei as Jess led Naomi away and Rory went to school.

"Laura was your sister?" asked Luke.

"Yeah, my twin, apparently my parents thought that I had no right to know about her."

"Sorry, she was nice, carefree, and really positive I guess," Luke said thoughtfully, " But that man took her freedom, hope, and everything that made her the way she was."

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Nah, it's ok."

"Hey why don't we take Jess and Naomi to the dance marathon to take their minds off this for 24 hours," suggested Lorelei, worried about her friend.

"Sure why not? I think they'll really need it," Luke agreed.

"You'll have to tell me how you knew them both later," Lorelei instructed as she left for the inn asking Luke to take Naomi on a tour of the town.

**Upstairs**

Jess led Naomi up to his part of the room and gave her a drink of orange juice. Which she drank in one gulp.

"So do you still have it?" asked Jess out of the blue.

"Of course I have it. Do you?" Naomi shot back, pulling up her sleeve to reveal a leather bracelet with a T on it in red. Jess pulled his sleeve up to show his identical bracelet with an N on it in blue.

"That just leaves J; I wasn't able to keep in touch with him. My mom moved me around a lot," Jess whispered.

"Jess will you show me the town. Aunt Lore said I could look around," Naomi said standing up, pushing all her feelings to the back of her mind and thinking only of her best friend that she hadn't seen in about 4 years.

"Well there isn't much to see and the people are crazy but why not?" Jess said leading her back downstairs. As Jess gave Naomi the tour all the towns people kept pointing and her and Jess. Wondering who she was and what she was doing with him of all people. Finally they went back to Luke's to eat cheeseburgers.

"I don't think the townspeople like you or me Jess," Naomi stated as bit into her cheeseburger.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well they kept giving you these paranoid looks, and then looking at me with surprise."

"Yeah well I didn't really hit it off with the people here."

"It's ok I mean I can boost your reputation, say that you would always volunteer in New York for different things," Naomi suggested as she ate a fry.

"Now wouldn't that be fibbing Naomi?"

"Only a little fib and you did use to volunteer."

"How do you know I don't still volunteer?" Jess asked slyly.

"Well these people look like a tight knit community and if you volunteered they wouldn't look at you weird, and you said that you wouldn't do it anymore if your two best friends weren't there," Naomi recited.

"Hey you want to be my partner for that dance marathon thing?" Jess asked suddenly.

"As long as we get to swing dance and stay for at least 20 hours ok," Naomi agreed enthusiastically.

"Meet you there tomorrow morning at six, now I have to walk you home," Jess said.

"But it's only four, they can't already be home," Naomi protested.

"Naomi small town, remember they get out early."

"Oh yeah, I think I'm going to like it here," Naomi said with a mischievous smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Gilmore Girls, kay, only Naomi and her mom and her dad.

**Chapter 3: Dance Marathon/First Day of School**

It was the next morning, Lorelei, Rory, and Naomi had dressed up and were making their way to the gym were the dance marathon was going to be. Rory and Naomi were still half asleep as they had their examinations and finally went to Luke's stand.

"Naomi, are you still asleep?" Jess asked laughing as his friend didn't respond to anything really.

"Jess come here," Naomi gestured as Jess came to stand beside her and she grabbed onto his neck and leaned on him.

"Naomi come on the marathon is about to start, get some coffee and get on the dance floor," Jess said as he dragged Naomi to Luke's stand.

"Ok, ok. Jess promise to catch me if I fall, because I don't think I can stand that much longer," Naomi requested.

"Yeah, yeah, drink the coffee," Jess replied. Finally Naomi woke up; she and Jess were swing dancing like crazy. It was the 23rd hour and the only couples left were Kirk and his date, Lorelei and Rory, and Jess and Naomi.

"Hey, Na you ok? We can quit if you want," Jess asked his practically dead to the world friend.

"I'm fine, we are going to go all the way to the 24th hour," she insisted.

"If you can't take it anymore just tell me. Remember this is the first time we are in this Dance Marathon, so it's ok if we don't win," Jess tried to persuade Naomi.

"No, I'm fine, but since you really want to quit ok," Naomi decided as she led Jess off the dance floor to the bleachers to lean on him as they both fell asleep. They were awaken to the chicken dance since Lorelei and Rory won the marathon for the first time and were celebrating.

"Can we go home now please, Aunt Lore," Naomi asked as Lorelei and Rory made their way to her and Jess who was still asleep.

"Yeah mom I need to catch up on my sleep for school," Rory drawled from lack of sleep.

"Ok, ok you party poopers, we'll go home. Hey is Jess ok there?" Lorelei asked starting to inspect the teenager.

"He'll be ok watch this, it'll be funny," Naomi said as she suddenly got up, leaving nothing for Jess to lean on and he fell into the seat **and** still stayed asleep. Lorelei, Rory, and Naomi were laughing like crazy when Luke came over to see what the commotion was about.

"Why don't you guys just go home already, isn't tomorrow Naomi's first day of school with Jess?" Luke said as he pushed them out of the gym.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Are you sure that the school isn't run by evil aliens?" asked a nervous Naomi as Jess walked her up the school, Lorelei had already registered her.

"Yes I'm pretty sure, don't worry about it, I'll be there, alright," Jess assured her.

"Ok."

**CHILTON **

Rory was trying, yet again, to open her locker. As stubborn as she was the locker was just as unruly and wouldn't open. Then an arm came out of no where and banged on the locker and it opened like nothing. Rory turned to thank the person only to be met by eyes she thought she would never see.

"Tristan?" Rory asked in awe.

"How ya doin' Mary?" Tristan returned, gazing at Rory.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here? Weren't you at military school?"

"So you didn't miss me Mary? I'm really hurt."

"No it's just that….. What are you doing here Tristan? Answer me."

"My grandfather convinced my father that I had spent enough time being disciplined and needed to come back already. So you did miss me," Tristan countered.

"Tristan not right now, I'm going to be late for class," Rory replied absently making her way to class.

"Then can we talk later?" Tristan asked keeping in step with her.

"Yeah, how about tomorrow? Meet me by my locker," Rory answered, running to her class.

"Tomorrow it is, it was great seeing you again Mary," Tristan agreed as he made his way to his class.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Rory came walking into the house and she was practically singing and dancing.

Naomi looked up from the book she was reading and asked, "Did Santa Claus come early?"

"I guess he did, Naomi do you remember me telling you about that guy that was a good friend of mine but his dad sent him to military school because his friends got him in trouble?"

"No, I don't think you ever told me about him, what's his name?" Naomi asked getting interested.

"His name is Tristan DuGrey," Rory said dreamily.

"Wait a minute, does he have baby blue eyes, dirt blond hair, and this smirk that is just annoying," Naomi returned suddenly getting excited.

"Yeah, you know him Naomi?"

"Know him? Rory I could give you blackmail on this guy I know him so well," Naomi informed Rory.

"How do you know Tristan?" Rory asked almost suspiciously.

"You remember that summer Jess was telling you about that we met and became good friends, well there was this other guy, Tristan, who also became a good friend of ours. Jess said that after I….moved, Tristan's parents suddenly picked up one day and moved also so he wasn't able to keep in touch with him," Naomi explained as she put her coat on and headed for the door.

"Oh, where are you going Naomi?" Rory asked.

"I'm going to go tell Jess, and we are probably going to go to school with you tomorrow, since we have a day off for faculty meetings," Naomi said as she walked out the door.

"Ok," Rory said a little surprised to say the least.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, comments please, and i don't own Gilmore Girls, even though that would be cool

**Chapter 4: Another old friend**

NEXT DAY

When Naomi had told Jess what Rory had told her they both agreed to go to Chilton with Rory and surprise their old friend. They both couldn't wait and were excited and jumping up and down and telling Rory to hurry up so they could go to school. Kids wanting to go to school, what is the world coming to?

RORY'S LOCKER

Tristan was standing by Rory's locker waiting of her when he saw her come walking in with this guy and girl who looked a little familiar. "_Huh? Who are they," _Tristan wondered, _"They kinda look like…no way!!!_ Then Naomi ran up to him and gave him this sisterly hug.

"Tristan I can't believe it's actually you! I've missed you and so has Jess, what've you been doing these past few years?" Naomi asked excitedly.

"Naomi that really you? Where's Jess?" Tristan asked returning the hug and pulling Jess in when he saw him.

"How ya doin' man? I missed you a lot. Your parents just picked up and left, didn't see you anymore," Jess mumbled as he hugged the two friends, all three of them hadn't been together in a long time, too long they would say.

"Hey you guys…people are seriously staring," Rory informed her friends, as she looked down the hall to find it pretty quiet.

"Tristan, Rory your school is kinda scary," Naomi stated looking at all the staring eyes.

"I agree. Well we should probably go, before all these people start threatening us," Jess said.

"Hey Tristan if you want to talk why don't you give Rory a ride to Stars Hollow after school and all four of us will meet at Luke's?" Naomi invited Tristan.

"Sure, of course I want to talk to you two, I'll come, if it's alright with Rory," Tristan answered.

"Of course it's alright. You make it sound like I wouldn't want you in Stars Hollow," Rory declared a little annoyed.

"I just don't want you to get in trouble with your boyfriend," Tristan returned.

"I won't, you're a friend you make it sound like I can't have any," Rory assured Tristan that she could give her a ride to Luke's.

"Well, we'll leave now, see ya later Rory, Tristan," Jess said as he walked off dragging Naomi.

"Bye you guys!" Naomi yelled from outside.

"Nice uniform!!" Jess yelled as he made a run for his car while dragging Naomi behind him.

"I can't wait to go to Luke's to impose torture on Jess, want to help?" Tristan asked Rory as they made their way to their next class.

"Yes, I'll help you, while I'm in Lit class I'll think of horrible ways to get back at Jess," Rory answered.

"It's agreed," Tristan said seriously then burst out laughing as Rory joined him.

LUKE'S

"When do you think they'll come?" Naomi said getting slightly distracted from her pecan pie.

"Probably in a little bit," Jess answered looking up from the book he was reading to look at Naomi while she daydreamed for awhile.

"You know I never thought I would ever see you two again," Naomi said all of the sudden.

"Really why?" Jess asked.

"Everything was really bad after we left, my dad was worst than ever in my entire life. It was kinda scary."

"You should've called; Tristan and I would've been there to help you in no time."

"I didn't want to get you guys involved. Anyway it was my problem. It's solved."

**_That's when Tristan and Rory entered the diner._**

"Look it's the aliens from the fancy school with their funny looking uniforms," Naomi said to Jess seriously as he tried to keep from laughing.

"Evil public school people," Rory answered, "We shouldn't sit by them or buy them cake."

"No we shouldn't," Tristan agreed, chuckling.

"No, we're sorry, right Naomi," Jess begged giving Naomi a meaningful look because he loved cake.

"I guess," Naomi answered, smirking at Jess, "But you owe me now Jess."

"Later, I must have cake now," Jess dismissed her accusation.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" Rory asked.

"CHOCOLATE!!!!" the other three answered at the same time.

"Ok, ok you don't have to get so excited," Rory said as she made her way to talk to Luke, leaving the others to catch up.

"So Tristan do you still have your bracelet?" Naomi asked.

"'Course I do," Tristan answered, showing them the bracelet with a green J.

"Well, I'm so happy to see both of you guys at the same time, man I've missed ya both a lot," Jess confessed.

"You two have no idea how lonely I was without you troublemakers," Naomi added.

"Yeah well, I didn't miss either of you one bit," Tristan joked earning him a punch on both his arms.

"Ow! But I did miss you guys, mom and dad are pretty out of it right now, how's Laura?" Tristan asked.

"She's in heaven," Naomi answered vaguely as Rory came back with the cake.

"Ok here you guys go, and you owe me $2," Rory said.

"Hey Rory are you, and Naomi going to go to the festival?" Luke asked as he made his way to the young peoples table.

"I don't know, I mean Dean is going to take his little sister, and I don't want to be a tag-a-long. But Naomi if you want to go I'll go with you," Rory assured her cousin.

"I've got an idea," Naomi suddenly stated.

"Uh-oh," all three guys said at the same time.

"Oh be quiet. Rory why don't me, you, Jess, and Tristan all go together, and we can even hang with your boyfriend a little bit. You know you still haven't introduced me to him," Naomi declared.

Truth be told, Rory had been spending time with Naomi trying to settle her in, and of course she would have to hang out with Jess since they were both such good friends, and Dean was getting jealous. Especially since Naomi was bringing Jess and Rory closer together, though just as friends, they no longer had any other feelings than friendship. As usual Dean was being an overprotective, chauvinistic pig, boyfriend.

"Hey that'd be cool, how about we all meet at our house at say 7," Rory assessed.

"Hey don't we have a say in this?" Tristan asked playfully.

"No," both girls said at the same time with serious faces that made Jess and Tristan start laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

This is one of my favorites that i made because i just plain don't like Dean, don't own Gilmore Girls.

**Chapter 5: Festival **

Everyone was at Rory and Naomi's house and they were finally leaving after convincing Lorelei that she should spend the night bothering Luke instead of embarrassing all four of them.

"We are all going to have so much fun!" Rory yelled, she sure was excited.

"Yep," Naomi said as she snuck behind Tristan and jumped on his back.

"Mush, Fido, mush," she said pointing in the direction of the town square.

"Sorry Naomi but name changed to Cujo about a month ago," Tristan said as he tried to get Naomi off of him with no avail.

"Now, now Cujo. You haven't given me a piggy back ride in four years," Naomi stated.

"Ok," Tristan said giving in and laughing.

"No fair I have to walk now," said Rory pouting.

"Just so you don't feel left out Rory, I'll graciously sacrifice myself and give you a piggy back ride to town square but that's it," Jess told Rory as the other three laughed.

"Ok Jess," Rory said as she jumped on his back.

The four teens made their way to the festival, getting a few glances from many of Stars Hollow's population.

"Ok, everyone off," Tristan said as they finally reached the town's square.

"Look cotton candy!" Naomi yelled as she jumped off of Tristan's back and bought some.

"Want some?" Naomi offered all three teens who all took a little bite.

"Ok what are we going to do first?" Jess asked.

"First you two are going to win stuffed animals for me and Naomi," Rory ordered.

"To the games," Tristan answered.

They all had a lot of fun, Jess won Naomi a stuffed tiger, and Tristin won Rory a stuffed bunny. All four of them were stuffed with hot dogs, popcorn, and candy. They spotted Dean with his little sister and walked over; earning a glare from Dean for seeing the two guys that he hated the most.

"Dean, hey," Rory said hugging him, remembering that his little sister was "bothered" whenever they kissed.

"Hey Rory, what are these two doing here?" Dean asked rudely.

"They're with me," Naomi answered.

"Well, you must not know them very well or else you wouldn't be hanging out with them," Dean returned, tearing his glare away form Tristan and Jess to look at Naomi.

"Quite the opposite, I know them a lot better than you do, or else you wouldn't be so rude to them," Naomi said giving Dean an icy stare that he had to look away from.

"Who is she, Rory?" Dean asked.

Rory looked at Dean, obviously mad, "She's my cousin Naomi, I brought her over here so she could meet you, and look at you Dean your being rude, mean, and why are you acting like this?"

"Why are you with those two?" Dean asked pointing at Jess and Tristan, who were very much barely holding in their anger; they really, really wanted to beat Dean up right now.

"Because I invited them to come with us," Naomi answered coldly.

"Yeah, well Rory's my girlfriend and I don't want her hanging out with either of those two ever again, and she won't," Dean yelled into Naomi's face, grabbing her arm in an iron clasp. Finally both Jess and Tristan had had enough.

"Get your hands off of her Dean or your going to the hospital," Jess threatened Dean as he grabbed Dean's arm.

"I'd do it now bagboy unless you don't want to have kids," Tristan said as he shoved Dean off of Naomi.

"Dean! I can't believe you. I'm sorry but we're over…… on second thought I'm not sorry. I never thought you would ever act this way," Rory said as tears came to her eyes and she ran away. That's when Tristan gave Dean a good right hook, and the other three took off after Rory, to make sure she was ok. They found her on the bridge over the lake.

"Hey Rory, I'm sorry you broke up with your boyfriend because of how he acted because of me," Naomi said sincerely as she hugged her. The guys were a little way off watching.

"No it's ok Naomi. I never knew that he was this way. I'm glad I found out. I was thinking of breaking up with him soon anyway," Rory said matter of factually.

"Well I think we better go tell the guys everything's alright before they develop ulcers," Naomi said laughing as she and Rory looked at the guys who had these really nervous looks. Rory started laughing even harder than Naomi and that's when they came over.

"So you're alright Rory?" Jess asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey Tristan did you punch Dean when I left?" Rory asked.

"Yeah I did, and I don't regret it," Tristan answered looking down.

Rory went over to him and hugged him, "Thanks."

"Anytime," Tristan answered hugging her back.

"Ok I think we should all go to Luke's and cool off," Jess said as he took Naomi's arm and lead them back to the town.


	6. Chapter 6

I just got this idea, don't own Gilmore Girls.

**Chapter 6: Colleges**

It was a week later and Tristan, Rory, and Naomi were nervously waiting for the letters from the colleges they were accepted to. They all wanted to go to Yale; Rory finally decided that Yale was the school for her. They were at Luke's waiting for Jess and talking about college.

"Man I'm so nervous, I hope we all get accepted so we can go to the same school," Rory said as she downed another coffee.

"Hey do you guys know if Jess has applied to any colleges," asked Naomi as she sipped a soda, (having Luke in her life when she was younger put her off coffee but not soda so that she wouldn't be lectured on how bad coffee was but she had to have some sort of caffeine).

"No he hasn't talked about it," Tristan said starting to worry also.

"Well maybe he just hasn't told us yet," Rory suggested half-heartedly.

"Hey Naomi, Rory have you guys decided how your going to pay for Yale?" Tristan asked to change the subject. Unlike most people this was not a subject that embarrassed any of them.

"We don't know, I mean Aunt Lore paid back Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore with this money she got and now the student loan program won't give either of us any money," Naomi explained.

"Well I have an idea, but Naomi your going to hate it," Rory said nervously.

"Hey if it'll get me into Yale I'll do it, what's your plan Rory?" Naomi asked looking at her cousin.

"Well I was thinking of asking Grandma and Grandpa to pay for it in exchange for Friday night dinners," Rory said looking at Naomi as her face hardened.

"Well how about I tell you that I'll think about it and it'll be a last resort for me," Naomi said.

"No. You have to come with me to ask them for the money when I go if you don't have any ideas. I'm not going to let your stubbornness get in the way of you going to Yale," Rory stated forcefully looking Naomi straight in the eye.

"Fine Rory," Naomi said grinning.

"Hey Jess," Tristan said as he spotted Jess come into the dinner. He looked kinda dazed; he had just come back from seeing the principle.

"Hey you guys," Jess said sitting down and tried to gather himself.

"Jess we were talking about college. Which one are you going to go to?" asked Naomi.

"I'm not going to college," Jess said.

"What?!!!" Naomi reacted.

"I'm flunking."

"How can you be flunking Jess, you are so smart," Naomi said, both Tristan and Rory were looking at the two obviously excluded from the conversation.

"I've been skipping lately to go to work."

"At Wal-Mart, do you really think you have a future in there?" Naomi asked furiously.

"Listen I don't need this lecture again, I already got it from Luke. And like I told him I don't need you to worry about me, it's my business not yours," jess yelled just as angrily to her.

"Well I thought it was my business to make sure that my friends were happy and weren't making mistakes, I'm sorry I thought we were friends," Naomi said subdued as she got up and started to leave.

"Na, I'm sorry I didn't mean it," Jess tried to explain, realizing his mistake.

"See ya," Naomi answered as she walked out and went home. Rory followed her out.

"What is the matter with you Jess, you know she cares about you and that she worries about you and that's what you do?" Tristan asked quietly.

"I'm sorry it's just that I can't stand being here anymore," Jess tried to explain as Tristan left also, going to the Gilmore Girls' house.

"Time to leave," Jess said quietly. Luke wanted him out soon.

**NEXT DAY**

"Did you guys hear?" Babette asked the three Gilmores as they were leaving to go to Luke's.

"What Babette?" Lorelei asked.

"Jess left, last night, on the bus," Babette informed them.

"Well I guess we're never seeing him for another four years," Naomi said dejectedly as she took out her cell phone to call Tristan to tell him.

Rory looked at her cousin sadly as she went to check the mail, their acceptance letters were there.

"Hey Na, want to see if we got in?" Rory said smiling handing her cousin her envelope.

"On the count of three we open them, together," Naomi said into the phone since Tristan also got his envelope.

"One…."

"Two….."

"Three……."

"I got in!" yelled all three of them at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Gilmore Girls, or else i would marry Tristan.

**Chapter 7: Laying around**

Since it was a sure thing that they were all going to Yale, and Naomi had agreed to go to the older two of the Gilmore clan for the expenses they all decided to just hang out together before Lorelei and Rory went to Europe because Naomi didn't want to go. She was going to stay with Luke while they were away.

"So what should we do?" asked Tristan as all three of them just sat on the couch lounging about, Lorelei was at the inn.

"Let's order from every take out place here and rent lots of movies and watch them," Rory suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Rory you get the movies and Tristan and I'll get something from Luke's to hold us over until the take out comes," Naomi stated as all three of them got up and went out the door.

"So what are you going to do all summer?" Tristan asked Naomi as they walked to Luke's.

"Nothing, probably just read, how about you? Maybe you'll be able to entertain me all summer?" Naomi said with a grin.

"Well I'm staying here and I was wondering if we could hang out and you know get to know each other as well as we used to," Tristan suggested.

"Sounds good to me as long as your there Tristan," Naomi said as Tristan side-hugged her.

"Hey UNCLE LUKE!!!!" Naomi yelled at the resturant owner.

"What Na," Luke said as he looked up from his book.

"I was wondering if you could give me some food, because me, Rory, and Tristan are going to hang out and we're hungry," Naomi explained as she sat on a stool.

"I have your usual right here," Luke said as he took a package from under the counter and handed it to Tristan.

"Thanks Uncle Luke, you rock, see ya tomorrow," Naomi said as she took Tristan's hand and walked back to her house.

"So Tristan how's your love life?" Naomi asked, she and Tristan were still waiting for Rory and were extremely bored. They'd already ordered from every take out place in Stars Hollow.

"I'm taking a break from girls I guess. All the relationships I've had before haven't really been the best," Tristan explained vaguely.

"Sorry," Naomi said as she flipped through channels.

"What about yours?"

"Mine has been nonexistent. Didn't want to risk the wrath of Rob more than I had to."

"You should've told us he was still hurting you," Tristan said looking Naomi right in the eye, who returned his stare.

"I didn't want to involve you guys, he said he would hurt you, you guys and my mom were the only good things in my life and I didn't want to lose you guys," Naomi simply explained as Rory came in with, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (new version), Casa Blanca, Overboard, and How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. Both girls forced Tristan to watch all of the movies. They told him he should be happy they didn't get anything like The Notebook, after that he kept quiet. Tristan spent the night on the couch. The next day Lorelei and Rory left for Europe and Naomi moved in with Luke temporarily.

THE NEXT DAY

Naomi slowly sat up from the couch to look down at Tristan as he was still asleep on the other side. They had sent off Rory and Lorelei about two hours ago and went back to sleep after they had left.

"Tristan wake up, let's go to Uncle Luke's to eat and drop off my stuff," Naomi said as she shook Tristan awake and went to get dressed.

"Huh, yeah, ok," Tristan said as he went back to sleep. That's when Naomi came back fully dressed with her suitcases and jumped on top of Tristan.

"Tristan wake up now," she yelled.

"Go away," he answered as he rolled away from her voice.

"Come on. I'm hungry."

"What's new?"

"Hey just for that you have to buy me food for the next week and you have to entertain me until Rory and Aunt Lore get back."

"Yeah, like I wasn't already," Tristan answered as he got up and changed into the extra clothes he had brought.

"Come on, man I thought the girls were supposed to take long," Naomi complained as Tristan took his time.

"You've waken me up earlier than I usually, you must suffer the consequences," Tristan yelled from the bathroom. That's when Naomi sneaked into the kitchen and got some chocolate.

"Hey Tristan, you better hurry up or I'm going to finish this entire chocolate bar and not give you any," Naomi called through the bathroom door. Right away you could hear the person on the other side rushing as fast as they could.

"You better not have finished that chocolate bar Naomi," Tristan said as he opened the bathroom door only to find Naomi walking out the front door smirking with a piece of chocolate in her mouth. Then Tristan took off running after her and they were at Luke's in less than five minutes. Finally Tristan caught up with Naomi.

"Come on Na, give me some," Tristan begged as Naomi teased him with the last bite of chocolate.

"Ok I guess," Naomi said as she handed it to him and walked into the diner.

"Hey Luke," Tristan greeted the diner's owner as he and Naomi sat down.

"Alright Uncle Luke, I want the entire store next door, and all the soda in here," Naomi said pretending to look at her menu, when she was looking at Taylor's candy shop next door.

"And get thousands of cavities right before you die a slow decomposing death?" Luke asked.

"It's like he read my mind," Naomi said pretend astonishment while looking at Tristan.

"Astounding isn't it, he did the same thing to me the other day," Tristan played along.

"You know Luke you could make millions if you started a hot line or a stand or something," Naomi yelled as Luke walked away from them with a grin on his face.

"I'll get you guys your usual," Luke yelled over his shoulder.

"Ok so what shall we do today?" Naomi asked taking a sip of her Coke.

"I don't know want to terrorize the town or just watch more movies?" Tristan answered.

"Well they both sound like so much fun I say we do both," Naomi answered.

"Ok, so let's go to Taylor's shop and put our hands in the candy barrels until he gets red with fury," Tristan said smiling.

"Then we can go and rent Lethal Weapon 1 and 2 and 3 and 4," Naomi said really, really fast.

"Let's go," Tristan yelled taking her hand. And that's how they spent their summer waiting for Rory and Lorelei to come back.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Gilmre Girls, as you can tell it'll eventually be a Tristan/Naomi, but I was wondering would you guys rather have a crazy ex-girlfriend come and try to take Tristan or Naomi's dad getting out of prison by some cosmic horrible coincidence, or both, please review.

**Chapter 8: We're back!**

The summer had passed in a flash, and Tristan and Naomi were closer than ever. If you guys haven't noticed, Tristan is falling in love with Naomi. Rory and Lorelei were finally coming back home form Europe and Naomi and Tristan were waiting for them at the house.

"Tristan, do you think we'll survive Yale?" Naomi asked Tristan as they sat and waited.

"I think all three of us will do just fine," he responded.

"Well if we don't we could always go to community college."

"We will never go to community college, Naomi, have more faith in yourself," Tristan answered and hugged her. Just then the door burst open with shouts of "We're back!!!" coming from it.

"Well let's go see what they got for us," Tristan said as he got up.

"Yeah, well it better be good, I was just getting comfortable," Naomi answered smiling.

"Hello is there anyone here!" Lorelei yelled as Naomi came and tackled her and Rory into a hug.

"Hey, now I feel left out," Tristan said pouting.

"Oh, here's a candy bar," Naomi said with a smirk, but hugged him anyway.

"Thank you, now Rory, Lorelei what did you guys get us?" Tristan asked.

"Well, for Naomi we got you this beautiful dress, it's blue and it like flows, it's very pretty, and for Tristan we got you this really cool ring that has a red stone and is silver with Celtic knots as the band," they then continued to tell them what they got for everyone.

"Hey what did you guys get for Uncle Luke?" asked Naomi as she looked at her new dress, and Tristan slipped his ring on. That's when Lorelei and Rory looked at each other with mouths open.

"You guys didn't forget him did you?" Tristan asked, grinning at the look on their faces.

"No, we didn't. Did we Rory?" Lorelei asked panicking.

"Hah! I'm telling Uncle Luke!" Naomi yelled running to the door. Then Lorelei and Rory grabbed her and held her on the ground.

"No, don't tell him Naomi, he wouldn't let us live it down," Lorelei said.

"Yeah, you don't him to make us feel guilty every time we see him do you," Rory added, trying to hold her cousin down as best as she could, but Naomi was very fit and was right about to break free, when Tristan came and sat on her.

"Hey! Tristan what are you doing?" Naomi gasped at Tristan out of breath.

"Well I was feeling left out and Rory and Lorelei seemed to be winning so I just sat on you," Tristan explained with a smirk.

"Well what are you guys going to give me if I don't tell him," Naomi asked addressing Rory and Lorelei.

"Well get you as much chocolate as you want for a month," Rory offered.

"Four months," Naomi shot back.

"One and a half!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"Done!" Naomi shouted.

"Now can we go and eat at Luke's?" Tristan asked, getting bored, and hungry.

"Yeah, so get off me," Naomi yelled, shoving Tristan off. He just laughed and hugged her very tightly, giving Naomi butterflies.

"Alright lovebirds, let's go to Luke's already," Lorelei said as she and Rory were waiting for Tristan and Naomi to get up.

"We're coming hold your horses," Tristan answered as he took Naomi's hand and helped her up.

"Yeah you guys can wait, and what are you actually going to give Uncle Luke anyway?" Naomi asked looking up and smirking at the mother and daughter who ran back into the house to look for something to give Luke.

"Well Na, I think it's time for us to go and get your stuff and to eat at Luke's," Tristan said offering his arm jokingly, "Care to join me."

"Why yes I do, let's go," Naomi answered smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Getting ready

Sorry! everyone, i'm not discontinuing this story or anything it's just first my mom and dad grounded me from the computer then the computer crashed and i lost everything that i had already done with the story so i sort of had to start over again. then i had writers block, but from now on i'm going to try to update at least once a month and ideas you guys want to offer are welcom and i don't own gilmore girls

**Chapter 9: Getting ready**

You should all know that while that summer did bring Tristan and Naomi closer together, they never forgot about Jess. They both missed him. They had even talked about going to New York and maybe looking for him. But then college preparations got in the way, and Naomi's first Friday Night Dinner was fast approaching. She had agreed to go to the dinners if Emily and Richard paid her college tuition along with Rory's.

"Tristan I'm so nervous, we're going to Yale!" Naomi exclaimed as they packed their stuff.

"Do you think we'll be in the same dorm?" Rory asked Naomi.

"Hopefully, that is, if Emily hasn't already arranged it," Naomi answered, she still couldn't call Emily and Richard her grandparents.

"At least you guys will know someone," Tristan replied.

"Don't worry Tristan we won't forget you," Naomi teased him, by pinching his cheeks.

"Yeah, that's what you say now, but when some pretty boy comes up and asks you out, you will forget about me completely," Tristan said quietly. Naomi looked at him confused.

"No, I won't. Tristan you are one of the most important people in my life. I'll never forget about you," she answered hugging him.

"Sorry, Na. Things have been a little tough at home," Tristan tried to explain. His mom and dad were getting a divorce. His dad was cheating on his mom and wanted to be with his girlfriend now that the cat was out of the bag.

"Would you guys stop being so sappy, we aren't even leaving yet," Rory said trying to lift up the mood.

"Sorry Rory, but I'm probably this way because you guys are making me watch too many girly movies," Tristan said smiling at them.

"No, I think you were always this way," Naomi teased smiling at him.

"That's not true," Tristan said as he tackled her and started to tickle her.

"Help me Rory!" Naomi shouted at her through her fit of giggles.

"Nope I think I'll finish packing and be on my way to Luke's," Rory said smiling as she walked out the door. Finally Tristan stopped tickling Naomi and they sat together and talked.

"Tristan, do you think we should go find Jess and try to talk to him?" Naomi asked, quietly.

"I think we should. We should do it before we leave to Yale, too," Tristan answered sadly, putting his arm around her and holding her close.

"Why did he just leave like that? We had one little fight. I didn't think he would take it so seriously."

"It's Jess. We could never guess what he would do and we knew him really well."

"I miss him," Naomi confessed looking into Tristan's eyes.

"Did you love him?" Tristan suddenly asked.

"Yes….as a brother, nothing more," Naomi answered truthfully.

"When do you want to go see him?" Tristan asked quickly, so that she wouldn't ask why he had asked such a question.

"Next week, maybe, Luke will probably know where he lives."

"Don't worry Na, Jess can take care of himself. When we go down to see him everything will be o.k. again," Tristan tried to reassure her. What they didn't know was that Jess had overheard their conversation. He had decided to come and talk to them and set things straight. He thought about how stupid he was to leave two people who cared about him in such a way. He knew that Naomi was only worried about him, but instead he used it as an excuse to leave. Quickly he walked into the room, before his courage failed him.

"Jess?!" Tristan and Naomi said, as they got up off the couch.

"Yeah, it's me," Jess answered looking at them sadly.

"What are you doing here?" Naomi asked, letting some of the hurt in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Na. I got stupid and scared. I don't want something stupid to ruin our friendship. I know that I should've talked to you and Tristan, but I just couldn't do it anymore," Jess tried to explain.

"Jess do you know what we've been through? How worried we've been? How much it has hurt?" Tristan shot back, in a cold voice. This wasn't how the meeting was supposed to be, but the three friends were at their most vulnerable. They just wanted the others to know how they felt and what they had put them through.

"It's not like you guys came after me!" Jess suddenly said anger in his voice.

"You just left. After a little disagreement. You were mad. What were we supposed to do? We know how you get. You wouldn't have listened to us. We wanted to wait until we were sure we could bring you back," Naomi shouted back, tears springing from her eyes.

"You can't blame this on us Jess. In truth you can't really blame anyone. You know that we love you. We've been through a lot together. So don't say that we wouldn't have understood or anything. Don't say we would've rejected you," Tristan said, voicing Jess' fears.

"I know," Jess said quietly.

"Are you just going to leave again?" Naomi asked suddenly.

"I don't know, but I can try not to," Jess answered truthfully.

"That's good enough for me," Naomi said as she hugged him, Tristan came and joined a second later.

"Please don't ever hurt me like that again?" Naomi pleaded.

"Never again," Jess agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Gilmore Girls but if I did I would be married to Jess. Sorry about not updating as much as I should but the summer and now school are pretty hectic. So I'll try to update as much as I can and if anyone has any suggestions they are welcome.

**Chapter 10: College!**

What everyone didn't know was that when Jess went to New York he got his GED and took his SAT's. He could go to college. He just wasn't sure he wanted to.

MOVING INTO YALE

Everyone was really excited and nervous. The day had finally come when Rory, Tristan, and Naomi would move into Yale. Of course, Jess was helping them move in, he still lived in New York but he came to visit whenever he could and he wanted to support his friends in this move.

"So if Tristan flunks out can I move into his dorm?" Jess asked, smirking at Tristan. He was helping, in his own way.

"Thank you for that vote of confidence," Tristan shot back sticking his tongue out at him.

"Catfight!" Naomi yelled and ducked as pillows were thrown at her. Rory, Luke, and Lorelei watched and smiled. The trio had been like that since Jess came back into their lives. They were making up for lost time and for what little time they would have together now.

"Come you guys, if we don't hurry we'll never finish," Luke finally pointed out sternly.

"Yes Uncle Luke," all three of them said at the same time, with angelic looks on their faces.

"Luke don't be such a party pooper, I wanted to see who would win the catfight," Lorelei chided Luke.

"Lorelei, we have to get Rory, Naomi, **and** Tristan moved into their dorms before the end of the day. So far we have done nothing," Luke answered grumpily.

"If you promise us ice cream we might hurry," Rory suggested playfully.

"Fine! I will buy all of you ice cream if we hurry and move Tristan, Naomi, and Rory into Yale before the end of the day," Luke agreed.

"Yes!" all five of them yelled and started loading everything in the truck, like mad people.

END OF THE DAY

"Now that we're done can we have our ice cream?" Naomi asked Luke as Jess and Tristan put the last of Tristan's boxes in his room.

"Yes, we can go get the ice cream," Luke said. They ate ice cream and now they had to say good- bye.

Naomi looked at Jess and hugged him.

"If you're ever in trouble you can always come to Tristan and me, no matter what," she whispered to him, through her tears. They were being separated again, and she could barely stand it.

"Don't worry. The same goes for the both of you," Jess answered. Then he looked at Tristan and they gave each other "manly" hugs.

"You've got to come and visit us soon Jess. Make sure that we are playing pranks on every possible victim," Tristan said so Jess as his throat stared to choke up.

"As soon as I can I'll be over at you're guys' place," Jess promised. Luke looked at the three of them sadly and wished that Jess had been able to go to school with them. Some things were just not meant to be. Luke, Lorelei, and Jess left. Tristan, Naomi, and Rory now had to brave college life with only each other.


End file.
